New Gilneas
New Gilneas was established from the remnants of 'Old Gilneas'. Following the events of the 'Gilnean Revolution', Darius Whitemane seized the throne, taking up the role of King. New Gilneas is ordinarily perceived as a grounded and righteous Kingdom; however, beneath its permanently dense fog lies a mixture of deceit, corruption and mistrust. History The Beginning of New Gilneas Towards the end of the everlasting Old Gilneas, King Genn Greymane ushered in a new political regime. Resources manufactured in the kingdom were regularly exported, resulting in a steep decline in the kingdom's economy. Progressively, Stormwind gained tremendous control over Gilneas and its populace, reducing it to the likes of a primitive nation; natives were greatly discrimated, while Stormwind nobles and citizens were held in a higher regard. Uproars were quickly silenced; anyone who openly opposed the regime was sent to Stormglen to live in isolation, ultimately culminating in it being deemed a "Prisonary Township" . The citizens, lacking the resources to revolt against their oppresors, lost hope. Just as all hope seemed to vanish, a mysterious Noble, preaching sermons of hope and resolution arose. The Noble claimed he had the funds to start a rebellion, he soon freed the people of Stormglen with the assistance of a handful of assassins. Steadily, arms were smuggled into the city through clever placement in imports. Gilneans and Worgen hailing from beyond Gilneas had offered their aid, Druids, Warriors, Priests and soon the Gilneas Liberation Front was formed; a united force against the oppression, led by the noble, Darius Whitemane, a man who had temporarily ruled Gilneas in Greymane's place before. Following a three month conflict, the revolution was successful, majority of the Stormwind forces were wiped out of Gilneas (which increased tension between the two Kingdoms) and the Greymanes were taken to the cathedral to answer for their crimes against the people. After a prolonged speech by Darius, he personally executed Genn Greymane and was anointed King by the people he led in the Rebellion. The Fall of New Gilneas During the day of the royal wedding between Kovala Whitemane and a Stromgardian noble, the people begun to fight back. Inspired by figures uknown, most of the people of Gilneas had started a violent revolt. The people had planned to attack during the wedding to kill all the corrupted nobles and the king. They stood patiently as the priest recited the vows and suddenly, as the Stromgardian noble fell to the ground because of a poison meant for Darius, they struck without warning. Stabbing noble after noble and killing most within minutes. A man slit Kovala's throat and the angry mob moved towards Darius. The royal bodyguard had managed to buy Darius enough time to jump out a broken cathedral window, just as a miscalculated bomb blew up the cathedral. Outside, the city was on fire. Screams were heard as people raided shops and inns stealing what they could get their hands on and killing whoever was against them. Using a secret passage below the city, Darius Whitemane and a few men from the Lordamere Rebellion had managed to escape to Keel harbor. There waited Jerry Crumplebottoms, the royal butler, who had prepared a rowboat for the group to escape with. They rowed towards a smuggler's ship, whom Darius bribed into sailing away. The king is currently at large and the kingdom in ruins. State New Gilneas used to be in a steady position of operation. The Kingdom was heavily corrupted, mostly because the King not only allowed it, but took part in it, bribing nobles into supporting him and even going as far as hiring assassins to eliminate any opposition. New Gilneas was also home to the mysterious organization, called the "Rogue Academy"; it was a conspiracy, covering the an underground Assassin Headquarters. This organization brought many dangerous people into the Kingdom, which is rarely a good thing. Speculations Some believe that the Genn Greymane responsible for the downfall of Gilneas was merely a doppleganger and that the real king is still Alive somewhere, but this has never been proven. List of Significant Houses New Gilneas is the last Kingdom to recognize noble houses. Below are listed some of the houses that have had influence over Gilneas' history. House Whitemane Current Rulers House Ravenclaw Powerful Nobles House Crutcher Middle Class Merchants House Miller Disappeared after the last heir died Category:Places Category:History